The Traveler
by anothercarly
Summary: Godric's seen her a million times, whether he remembers her or not. But she remembers every time.
1. Chapter 1

_1926_

The old vampire glanced around the bar looking for his next victim. Well, victim wasn't quite the word. While they often did die, in those final moments they had the most pleasurable moments of their sad lives. He figured he was being merciful, giving their pitiful lives a euphoric end rather than whatever dreadfully human one they would inevitably have. He stalked his potential prey, looking for tonight's dinner and entertainment. He used to slaughter and torture them, but he liked to think he'd evolved, or at least found new interest. A drink, a dance, a fuck, and a drain. They was much more fun than slaughter. For now, at least.

Dancing couples, singers, bartenders, and her. She was out of place there. A pretty girl, she had long hair, nothing like the style of the time. And there was just something not right about her dress. It was like she was from a different time. She was _perfect._ He ordered a drink and sauntered over to her. He could here her heartbeat quicken as he approached.

"Who wants to go through prohibition sober?" He asked. With a shaky hand she took the drink. He stepped closer to her. He took his hand and pinched her chin, meeting her eyes. His dilated. She was unable to look away. "Why don't you finish this drink and I'll get you another one?" She nodded and quickly sipped at the drink, draining it as the vampire beckoned for another. When she finished, he traded it out for another full one that was brought to him. Sure, he could just glamour her into submission, but he liked them alive and kicking, just without their inhibitions. It was much more fun that way.

"What's your name, angel?"

"N-Norma," she choked out. She was scared, he could tell, and he couldn't have that. Not yet.

He glamoured her again. "No need to be scared, my darling. We're going to have some fun tonight. Finish your drink, why don't you?" Without much of a choice, she tipped it back. "We're dancing?"

He grabbed her hand and led her out to the scandalous dancing.

"I don't know how," she sputtered out.

"No matter. I'll teach you." He spun her around to the music, pulling her in and pushing her out. She hardly had to do anything at all. The drinks and the glamour and the spinning had her dizzy and giggling. "It's easy, see?" He pulled her so she was very close to him.

"Are you happy?" She asked suddenly, looking up at him.

Caught off guard by the question, he really looked down at her, her features reminding him of someone long since forgotten.

"I'm gay as ever," he responded, twisting her out again. He kept this up until she was so dizzy and drunk that she was right under his thumb. He glanced then at the man tending bar and winked. The man nodded and the vampire, still spinning the girl, moved back slowly until they we in a back room, the door locked. She was so dizzy and giggly she didn't even notice. Just what he wanted. He pulled her close and held her there with a firm grip. He whispered in her ear. "I'm going to make us both very, very happy."

The girl shocked back into reality, bloody pumping with fear and eyes widening. She tried pushing back from him.

"Please. Please don't-"

"Don't worry, darling. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm going to make you feel better than you've ever felt," he told her and grinned. In his mouth hung two fangs. The girl panicked, but didn't scream. She wasn't even surprised. Scared as hall hell, but not shocked. The vampire didn't take much notice. "I used to relish in bringing pain with my bite. But here's a secret..." He leaned to her ear. "It only hurts if you want it to." Spun her and backed her into a corner, picking her up by her bottom and placing her on a whiskey barrel. He placed his hands over her thighs, trapping her there. "Or if I want it to. And I don't want it to hurt, and you don't want it to hurt. Truth be told I can make your last moments the most pleasurable and euphoric moments in the world. All for a very small price." He leaned in and smelled her neck.

"Please. I know how this is going to end."

The vampire rolled his eyes and looked into hers. They were maddeningly blue, with a ring of brown around the iris. They were somehow familiar, but he had seen a million eyes. "What did I tell you about being scared, angel? You are going to be so much happier when you give in."

He pulled away and looked at her body, down to where his hands met her thighs. "The femoral artery has the best bloodflow," he said as he lifted the skirt of her dress up and began to massage her skin. "Euphoria for your life. Seems like a good deal to me. Thank you, Norma."

He sank his fangs into her and she couldn't help but moan. As she lost blood she became dizzy. He let his fingers dance against her skin as he drank from her.

As he was feeding, his ear picked up a sound. A Raid. The authorities were closing in, and the last thing he needed was to be drawing attention to himself.

He thought about bringing the girl with him, thinking she would make a nice little pet for a while. He could even share with Eric-it has been a bit since they shared one. But he eventually decided against it, retracting his fangs and rushing out, leaving the pretty girl to die on her own.


	2. Chapter 2

_2009_

Elisa took a deep breathe and smoothed out her gaudy, yellow dress. This wouldn't work. She knew it wouldn't work. There was no way it could work. Why they thought it would work was beyond her. Hell, maybe they didn't think it would work. Maybe this was a sick trick. How much could one vampire mean to the universe anyway?

Shaking her head, she took a deep breathe, expelling these thoughts from her head. She had prepared.

This had all started a couple months ago when she entered the church, crying, baiting, actually. A young man had come to her aid.

 _"It was just so awful. I didn't know where else to go."_

She was a writer, she proclaimed, in town on research staying outside of downtown. On her way home, she explained, she witnessed a vampire feeding. She had never been so shell-shocked, so indisposed, so overwhelmed. She never realized how sick it all was. And she couldn't tell her friends, they would just call her a bigot. She couldn't tell anyone.

The Fellowship of the Sun _ate that shit up._ And so she became a parishioner, attending every mass, fellowship, and protest.

She hated herself. She felt _icky._ She didn't give a shit about vampires either way, but the immense _hatred_ that permeated the church, and that she had to display, disgusted her. Unfortunately, it was necessary.

And the time was now. He was downstairs. She had trust. Trust she was surely about to ruin.

She had paid attention to everyone's routines. She had it down to a science. Once Gabe and Steve learned that Godric had given up, resigned, they had stopped placing so much guard on him and concentrated more on training their "soldiers." Elisa had planned it perfectly. The church was always unlocked: it was a place of rejuvenation and refuge, of course. She just needed to go downstairs.

And then what?

What could she possibly do? She was given vague instructions and limited capabilities. She knew nothing. She had to change his mind, somehow. And she tried-but it wasn't good enough!

What was to say she would be good enough now? And when he rips into her throat? Or walks into the sun? Or does some incredibly unpredictable, vampire thing that ruins everything?

She took the hair tie on her arm and snapped it against her wrist, once more attempting to expel the negative energy. She didn't have a choice, anyway. She had to try whether she liked it or not, whether she failed, which she would, or not.

She had watched gave leave the basement door unlocked earlier that evening. She stalked through the church before she found the door. Would he recognize her? Could he? Then what?

She gently closed the door behind her and turned on the lights.

He must know she's here now.

She walked down the stairs, cringing at every creak. If he didn't already know, he would now, if only by the loud snare drum that was her heart beat.

She looked around for a while, her body wanting to collapse to keep her from what she was going to do. Sure, she had met him before, but that's all different, somehow.

She finally found him. He stood, silver chains around his wrists. He stared at her, not an expression in his eyes. She stared back.

"Do you think they actually keep the late reverend's body down here?"

A beat of silence, then a very soft smile.

"I was wondering when I would see you again."


	3. Chapter 3

_996_

He was a slave. In every essence of the word, he was owned: his body, soul, mind, spirit. And when you are owned, you are punished when you forget that. And that's what happened. His master held the brand in his hand, ready to give him another mark. He was beaten and bloodied. But there was rescue: an angel with locks of gold and eyes like the ocean stepped in front of him. The masters laughed. He couldn't hear what they were saying. He was too concentrated on her. She knelt down and looked at him.

"Run."

His masters nodded with a toothy grin.

He scrambled to his feet and ran out from the room. He peaked around the corner and watched his angel. His masters took the brand meant for him and pressed it into her shoulder as she screamed in agony, staring him down. He watched as she was beaten to hell. He watched has she cried and bled. They gave her a mark, much like his own. Who was she? She must really be an angel, a goddess, a ghost, sent here just for him. Why else would she suffer so much? He had never seen her before. The Masters must have loved the opportunity to beat a woman and to play a game with him. They must have known he was watching. An angel saved him, and he would never forget her.

Hey watched as they finished her, laughing and leaving her on the dirty ground. He hid and watched them leave as she struggled to leave, bleeding all over the floor. She looked for something to help pull herself up, but she could only reach for air. He hesitantly entered the room and took a few gentle steps towards her. When she saw him she threw a fit of protest, shaking and hyperventilating. He knelt down beside her and put his hands around her head, saying a gentle prayer to the god in thanks.

"Leave. You must leave. Go!" She shouted, hysterical. He doted over her, beholding her, obsessing over her. She calmed down. "Get help. Please."

He gave her a long look, somehow knowing that when he left she would be gone. He grabbed her, turning her around and running his hands over the skin of her back, to her new mark. He gently laid a kiss on it and stood.

"Goodbye, my angel."


	4. Chapter 4

She stared back at him.

"I don't know what to say, or how to start."

He chuckled, as much as someone like him could.

"That's a first," he said. He took a step closer. "I haven't seen you in a quite a while. Or maybe I have. It's impossible to know."

"That can't be a good sign."

"It took me quite a long time to put together the pieces. It was when I heard your heartbeat, and saw your eyes, just now, that everything seemed to click."

"How much of it?"

"I have two thousand years worth of memories. It's hard to fully comprehend each of them. But images are there, some faint, faint feelings of things long forgotten. What are you doing here, my angel?"

Not knowing what to say, she deflected. "I'm a parishioner here."

He didn't respond. Just gave her a cold stare that she couldn't possibly combat.

She broke down and sank to the floor. "I don't know. I don't know what you think of me, but I have no fucking clue what I'm doing?"

"Who are you?" He inquired.

"Why are you not angry?" Elisa shouted back. "I've been meddling with you, stalking you, over two thousand years and here you are, toying with me!"

"I thought for the longest time you were being reborn over and over in an attempt to punish me," he responded. "I still wonder if that's true."

"I'm not punishing you."

"You have every right to. I left you for dead a million times, I'm sure."

"Stop!" Elisa shouted. "I need to-I need a minute."

She stood up and paced about the room. Godric's eyes followed her back and forth. She looked at him, how cold and resigned and tired he looked. This was her last chance. And she would fail, just like she always had.

"You need to feed."

"I do not, and I will not. Not from you. Not again."

"You want answers, don't you? You want closure? I'll give it to you. I just _need_ you help."

When he didn't respond she shrieked in frustration, and left the room.

Godric watched the girl leave. How peculiar, he thought, that his angel would find him this close to death. Truth be told he still thought it was a hallucination, or even some otherworldly figure here to guide him to his true death. He tried to remember more of her. He looks always changed. The only trait he was able to trace and pick out of her memory every time was her eyes. Even so, it was difficult to place her. He just _knew her._ But he couldn't identify how. Perhaps that familiarity is what drew him to her all those years.

To his dismay, she didn't leave like he had hoped. He smelled her fresh blood as she approached him with her wrist cut open and a rough piece of metal she had found in the basement.

"Why have you-"

"I'm not fool, Godric," she responded, obviously in pain. "I've been watching you. You drink this, your saliva will close it right up. If not, I bleed out and die here. But I'm not leaving."

He didn't respond.

"You've feed from me before! Why won't you just-please! Please just help me!"

She shoved her wrist between the bars. Godric swiftly grabbed it and flipped it over so he could see it.

"Why must you keep doing this to me, my angel?" He asked, eyes sad.

"No. No, no no! Do not!" She responded. "Please. Just help me. Please help me and drink."

Godric gave her a long look. "This is what you want?"

"It's a start."

Godric sighed and lifted her wrist to his mouth.

 _"It only hurts if you want it to." Spun her and backed her into a corner, picking her up by her bottom and placing her on a whiskey barrel. He placed his hands over her thighs, trapping her there. "Or if I want it to. And I don't want it to hurt, and you don't want it to hurt. Truth be told I can make your last moments the most pleasurable and euphoric moments in the world. All for a very small price."_

At the memory, Godric changed his tactic, deciding to give her the euphoria he promised her long ago. She moaned in front of him. After he took his fill, he bit his tongue and licked her wrist, kissing it when he finished.

"Why did you do that?" She asked.

"I remembered promising that to you," he responded. "Norma. Pretty name."

"Fake name," she responded, catching her breathe from that sensory overload. "Thank you."

"You're filling in my memories. Ones I've been struggling very hard to remember. Ones I'm sure I tried very hard to forget. What are you doing here?"

He held a grip on her wrist, commanding authority and demanding her submission.

"I need to ask you why you let the Fellowship of the Sun take you."

She knew what answer she was going to get, but she had to try.

Godric didn't respond for a moment.

"If my recent memory serves me, you can be glamoured."

Her eyes widened and she tried to pull away, but his grip on her wrist remained. She struggled and begged him, but kept her eyes closed.

"You will not glamour me away!" She shouted back at him. I won't let you."

"You have to open your eyes eventually."

"No! Stop! Please!"

Then, suddenly, the sound of a slamming door. Gabe.

"Elisa? Get your hands off her." Gabe charged and grabbed her. Godric let go of his grip.

Elisa had to think quickly, then. If Gabe pulled her away Godric would be punished and she would never have access to him again.

"Why are you down here?"

"I came to see him!" She shouted back. "You have no right to keep a vampire down here! He has done nothing to you! And when I leave I am going to tell everyone what you are doing down here!" She shouted like a zealot, proclaiming values of social justice.

She knew Gabe was vengeful, viewed himself like a God or a Judge capably of doling out his forms of justice.

"You're not going anywhere? You like fangers so much?" Gabe threw a big arm tightly around her as she falsely tried to escape. He dug keys out of his pockets and unlocked the cell door. He threw her in. She fell to the ground and he slams it shut.

"You better hope the Reverend doesn't here about this!" She shouted after him.

"I'll see you in the morning. If you last that long." He turned around and left, chuckling as he went. Godric looked at the girl who lay on the ground, a pleased smirk on her face.

"I told you I'm no fool."


	5. Chapter 5

_930_

Godric watched as the viking fought valiantly. Blood, violence, the pure love of war filled him. He gazed on from afar. He heard a light giggle behind him.

A woman with long golden hair and cloth draped around her. Watching him. He rushed to her and put a hand around her throat, ready to crush it.

"Who are you? What are you doing?"

"Watching the vikings fight. Just as you." She spoke with ease, a little smile on her face. "Now let me go, vampire. I'm not your enemy."

Godric let her down with intrigue and returned his attention to the battlefield, one viking in particular. At tall, monstrous blond. A true warrior.

He perched. The woman stood behind him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"He's marvelous, isn't he?" She asked. "When his time comes, there will be a spot in Valhalla ready for him."

At that remark, he had fallen. Godric smiled.

"That time might come sooner than you think."

"He's not the one for whom I came," the woman said. "Besides, I don't think this is his time. And you don't think that either."

Godric stood and watched the Viking bleed surrounded by his friends.

"You know I plan to make him my child."

"I know he does not die on the battlefield today. Not really."

He turned to the woman. "You're a Valkyrie."

"Something of the like," she responded. "I needed to ensure that today happened as it should."

"Why are you here?"

"Answers for another day. You will see me again, Vampire. Unfortunately, I will not remember you and you will not remember me."

"What do you mean?"

She shook her head.

"Focus on your viking."

Godric turned his head once more to the dying warrior, and the Valkyrie disappeared.

He expelled her from his mind, and ran into the knight, killing the rest of the vikings and claiming his warrior.


	6. Chapter 6

_2009_

"How much do you remember of me?"

Godric did not respond, only gazed at her with disappointment and astonishment.

"Why did you do that?"

"You tried to glamour me away."

"I was trying to help you!"

"You were trying to avoid my confronting the truth."

He sighed and sat down across the cell from her.

"I only remember glimpses. For some reason you won't stay in my memory. Though I have no doubt of the influence you have had on me and my life."

"Aren't you curious?"

"More than anything. But I've learned answers come on their own time."

Elisa stirred and touched her wrist, thinking about how Godric drank from her and suddenly remembered. She stood up and pulled down the straps of her dress.

"What are you doing?"

"Come here, please." She responded, heart beating quickly.

He reluctantly stood, commanded by curiosity and the desperation in her voice.

He walked over to her and she pulled her dress down. He looked at her face, full of anxiety.

"Give me your hand."

He held his hand out and she grabbed it, turning around and placing it on a spot on her back. For a moment he was confused, until her realized what he was touching. A mark matching the ones that covered his skin.

 _He grabbed her, turning her around and running his hands over the skin of her back, to her new mark. He gently laid a kiss on it and stood. "Goodbye, my angel."_

He ran his thumb over the skin of her back. She seemed to wince in pain.

"Am I hurting you?" He asked.

"No, it's just-"

"This mark his over two millenia old. It can't still hurt you," he said, still touching her back.

She whipped around, grabbed his hand, and held it in hers. "Please."

He looked at her and gently put his hands on either side of her face.

"Who are you? And why have I brought you so much pain?"

"You haven't brought me pain, Godric."

"But these memories-"

"Are showing themselves to you in a very inopportune order."

Godric turned away from her. She sighed and pulled her dress back up and followed him.

"Those two encounters, they were early on. I didn't know what I was doing. I was afraid."

"Stop speaking to me in riddles!"He snapped.

Elisa took a step back. "I still don't know what I'm doing."

Tired of her toying with me, he stalked towards her in big strides and backed her against a wall. He put his hands on either die of him and she winced in fear.

"What do you want from me?"

She looked up at him, somewhat surprised by him, but still very afraid. She couldn't put it off any longer. She had to say it.

"I need to stop you from meeting the sun."


	7. Chapter 7

_1790_

He was at some _party_ at the French Court. There was dancing and food and drink and revelry and oh so many delights from which to choose. Unfortunately he was here on business, on some diplomatic thing from the vampires in authority, asking one of the oldest living vampires to make a gesture of goodwill to those in power in the French Court.

He was sitting at a long table, waiting for whomever he was meeting with. Servants flitted around the room filling glasses with wine and making sure nothing was needed much less wanted.

Finally, he was met by Francois, an old one known for whispering in the ears of those in power. He was a tall, slimy man. He radiated fleeting power. He would not be significant for long: this Godric knew.

He sat down close to him and placed a chalice of something red-close enough in appearance to wine. Godric raised his glass and sank his drink.

"Godric of the Gaul. To what do I owe the pleasure of meeting Death himself?"

"Well, I was sent-"

He was cut short by wine spilling all over him. He looked up to see a servant girl, shocked. She sank to her knees. Francois grinned menacingly and grabbed the girl by her wrist, pulling her up.

"What have you done?" He hissed at her.

Godric stayed silent, annoyed by the spill but otherwise indifferent. Humans were clumsy and stupid. He couldn't except more.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, sir, please."

Francois looked between the ancient vampire and the young girl.

"She's all yours," Francois told Godric. "You are Death, are you not? She wronged you. The punishment is yours. Take her out back and do with her what you please."

"Your wish." Francois probably thought this was some sort of diplomatic gift: a free meal from a terrified girl. Little did he know he was not here for social purposes. And quite frankly the vampire annoyed him. He grabbed the girl roughly by the arm and dragged her outside as she begged and pleaded for her life. When they got outside, he pulled her around a corner and hushed her.

"Quiet. I'm not going to kill you." He let go of her. "Now go."

She looked up at him, thinking it was a trap.

"I'm not toying with you. Go. Consider this a miracle, because this is the luckiest you're ever going to be."

The girl muttered a "thank you," hiked up her dress, and ran away.

Godric watched her run and let out a light chuckle. How grateful humans are when you let them live.


	8. Chapter 8

_2009_

"I think I can handle the Fellowship of the Sun on my own," he responded, backing away.

Elisa took a minute to think through her next actions. Yes, of course he thought she meant the Fellowship. And it was in her best interest for him to believe that. It got him off of her back for a while without all of her secrets spilling out.

"So, then, you haunt me for two millennia and you come to save me?"

"Something of the like," Elisa responded. "And I'm here because I know you offered yourself to them. You intend to die here and I intend to stop it."

Yes. Keep it within the realm of the current situation.

"You don't understand," Godric started.

"I do. I understand more than anyone else ever could. Why you're really doing this." Elisa replied, stepping towards him.

"Vampires and Humans will be at war forever-"

"Unless you kill yourself. Right," Elisa responded. "And I can't let that happen."

"I understand now that you care for me, Elisa," he sighed. "Somehow I have earned that from you. But you must understand-"

"You want to die," Elisa responded. She leaned against a wall and sank down to a sitting position.

"It's not as simple as that."

"You don't understand," Elisa replied, voice soft. "I _can't,_ Godric. I can't allow this." She was pleading now. "Please, just-just." She was breaking down now.

Godric, feeling sympathy for the girl who has followed him somehow throughout his life, stalked over to the girl and sat next to her.

"Who are you, Elisa? Please. I need answers from you."

"You would never believe me."

"There's little now that I wouldn't believe. Especially when it comes to you."

She takes a deep breathe as more tears spill from her. "I am a descendant from a family of importance. And it is my mission, as it has always been, to save you."

"What do you mean?"

Her breathe shakier, she hysterical, she tried to get out the words. "I'm so afraid I'm going to fail. Please. Please don't make me fail."

Godric watched the girl grow exhausted. He needed time to think. She refused to give him answers. Every time he tried to get them from her, she lost her mind. He grabbed her face and glamoured her asleep. As she fell he gently placed her on the ground, taking off his shirt and putting it under her head. She needed the rest, and he needed time to think. She would awake by morning when he was dead to the world, giving them both time to think.

Upon falling asleep, Elisa dreamed of him. Since the beginning of her mission her dreams have been of him. This one was strange, though. She was watching him animalistically watch a viking battle. This was not a memory she could recall. She spoke to him. She watched him turn his progeny.

She woke up and snapped the hair tie on her wrist. Godric was asleep for the day. She was alone with her thoughts. It was dangerous, as she had a tendency to overthink and overthink, leading herself down a dark path from which it was incredibly difficult to return. However, this time alone gave her time to think of a different plan, a different strategy. She hoped, foolishly it seemed, that her appearance would make him remember everything, and his memory would make him change his mind. Or maybe she hoped that her random appearance throughout his life would have some sort of butterfly effect. How stupid she was. Time wants to happen, and she was going to have to try much harder to make a difference.

She contemplated the options. She could tell him the truth, all of it, and see how he responds. But she didn't want to do that-she would seem foolish, scared, all things she was. He would grow resentful. And more than anything, it would be a temporary solution, keeping him alive out of necessity rather than desire. Next, she could attempt to plead with him. Unfortunately this strategy was not working. So that brought her to her last and final strategy: convincing him of his importance, that of his past and, most dire, that of his future.

She needed help, but she knew she would not get anyone. They left her on her own. Some sick, twisted test.

It seemed night came quicker than expected. Godric needed less sleep as an old vampire. He sat up and the two eyed each other, neither knowing what to say.

"You couldn't have waited until morning to glamour me asleep? I had a very boring day."

"Have they fed you?" He asked. She rolled her eyes. Of course they hadn't. They hadn't even made an appearance. But Godric was a martyr who seemed to care for her, and if she told him they hadn't fed her, well...

Luckily she didn't need to answer as they heard a commotion. It seemed Steve had a penchant for kidnapping people.

"Godric. Godric? Can you hear me? Isabel and Eric sent us!" A woman with a very obnoxious Southern accent yelled. A small grin grew on Elisa. She looked at Godric, daring him to say something. He gave her a warning look of silence.

"Who are they?" Elisa whispered, so low only he could hear it. He didn't reply, only say down across the cell from her.

A man spoke. So there were two people down there. Godric and Elisa watched each other as the other couple in the basement bickered.

"So the Newlins knew who we were the minute we walked in. Same way they knew to come after me at the airport. Cause someone at the nest is a traitor."

Godric perked up at this news, suddenly curious.

"You think a vampire's siding with the Fellowship to get Godric out of the way?" Elisa had to stifle a chuckle at the thought of any vampire, other than Godric, apparently, siding with the Fellowship.

"Stan? Cause he wants to be sheriff? I've heard of ambitious, but that's plan crazy." Godric looked at Elisa and shook his head. However, the two seemed to think that "Stan" did betray them. Then Elisa heard the name "Eric" again and suddenly remembered him as Godric's progeny.

When conversation between the two other captives calmed, Elisa spoke up. She whispered again so only he could hear it.

"Your son seems to care a lot for you to send to humans to your rescue."

"He was foolish for doing so," he responded.

"It seems I'm not the only one on a mission." Elisa stood up from her corner and walked over to him so they could talk without being heard.

"A mission you refuse to explain to me."

"A mission I barely understand."

The two stared at each other before Elisa sighed.

"If you ask me questions, I will do my best to answer them. If you grant me the same courtesy."

He considered it for a moment.

"All right," he decided. "Why have you appeared so much to me?"

"To prove how important you are," she responded simply. She quickly thought if something to ask him. Something important to him. "Why did you choose Eric?"

He smiled thinking of his son. "I watched him fight. I've always been drawn to warriors. And when he was dying, I offered him a chance to be at my side forever. How much do you know of him?"

"Very little. I've never had the honor of meeting him. Every time I've appeared to you he's been elsewhere."

"Probably for the best," Godric said. "My child is a strong, a good man, but stubborn and quick to anger."

"You say that as though you never were," she whispered back. "Could you-could you try and remember something of me?"

Godric stared at her a bit before nodding and closing his eyes. After a bit he opened them. "I am only getting images. I can't lock any of them down. Why?"

Elisa shook her head. "I wish I knew. I think it's fate, punishing me for my meddling."

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't belong in your memories, in those moments we had together. I forced my way in, and time is angry. It won't allow what I've done to take effect."

"And what have you done?"

"I've allowed you far too many questions..." She shook her head.

Godric stared her down, examining her. After two thousand years he had learned to get a read on people pretty well, but she seemed to be a bit of a mystery. If he could just remember more than two memories. What has she done to him, that time doesn't want taking effect? She looked scared, desperate, wary. Big dark circles laid under her eyes. She was pale as a ghost, or a vampire. Her make up and her crying had left marks on her face that she, unsuccessfully, wiped on her hands, only making her look more disheveled.

"You are scared," he observed.

"More than anything," she whispered back.

"Why?" He asked.

"You are very important to me," she spoke honestly. "But it's more than that."

"I don't know what to say to you."

"That makes two of us."

"They haven't shown you much kindness here,"

"It doesn't matter," Elisa responded.

"It does. You're human."

"Humans can be monsters too, Godric," she replied, resigned. "They kidnapped that couple, too. How can you possibly think that giving yourself up to them will help anything?"

"You can relax for now, Elisa," he said. "If Eric sent them, it won't be long until he comes."

"You don't want that."

"The bond between a maker and his childe is inexplicable and strong. If he thinks they harmed me, he'll light afire to the whole place, killing and man, woman, or child who gets in his way."

"He'll figure you out," Elisa warned. "He's no fool. Humans cannot keep an age old vampire in a cage."

"I could always tear this place apart and glamour you to leave."

Elisa shook her head. "You won't."

"And why's that?"

"One, you know if they found me things would only be worse," she explained. "But you do this thing, this very human thing, mind you. I know because I do it all the time. You claim you like to be alone because that's what you've come to believe you want. You're full of so much self-loathing that you expect the world will hate you, so you don't give them a chance,"

"Maybe I'm just bored of people and like to be alone."

"If that were true you would have shut me up a long time ago. You care. You're just so obsessed with the past that you refuse to have a future," she changed the subject. "Why don't you let those humans know you're down here?"

"I'm trying to keep my son at bay," he responded.

"And you don't want to be saved, of course," Elisa added, "but that's okay. Because you will be, and in a ten or a hundred or a thousand years you'll be glad you were."


	9. Chapter 9

_2009_

After that remark, Elisa decided to withdraw a bit from him and move to the other side of the cage. She was exhausted, dehydrated, and starving beyond belief _._ She leaned her head up against the wall and closed her eyes.

Godric eyes her, the crazy, crazy Elisa who kept hurting herself and refusing to give him answers. Of course she was tired. They had been starving her. But that wouldn't matter soon enough, because he would be dead and she would be gone. When she drifted off to sleep, he was a bit relieved. While he did, and it pained him to admit so, _enjoy_ her company, she was going into uncharted territory that distressed him.

Her plan was to just rest her head for a minute, but when she opened her eyes she saw Godric prostrate on the ground. She had fallen asleep.

She wished she had brought a watch. This lack of knowing the time was driving her crazy, especially since the only way she could keep track of the days was Godric's sleep cycles.

 _Godric._ How was she going to save him? It was beginning to come down to the wire. She knew that he didn't die at the Fellowship of the Sun-that's one of the few things she did know. But if he was right and those people came for him and Eric was after him then soon he would come and then he would be free and she would have no more time to change his mind and then he would die and the world would go to shit and she would be a failure.

She put her hand up to her mouth and released a low, guttural scream.

Maybe...maybe when Eric arrived she could talk to him, convince him to help.

Foolish, of course that was foolish. He would never believe her. How could he? She was some little nobody that for all he knew was stalking his Maker. She'd be lucky if he didn't kill her when he saw her. She bit her bottom lip so hard it bled to keep her from breaking into a full on sob. She walked over and gripped the bars only to push herself off, storm to the other side of the room, and break down into a set of steady, silent sobs.

She must have sobbed for what could have been hours before she tired herself out and fell asleep again. She woke up to find Godric sitting as silent as always across from her.

"You slept for a while."

"I'm stressed, dehydrated, and starving," she snapped at him. She realized what she said and open her mouth to apologize, but he raised his hand to stop her.

"I understand."

"I just-"

The two were interrupted by the man also in the basement shouting. "Hey! Hey! I need to use the bathroom! Hey!"

Elisa rolled her eyes. That was an issue she had, awkwardly and discretely, found a way to solve with the help of some garbage left in the cell.

He then started shouting in panic before Godric and Elisa heard something that would really catch their attention.

"You're the traitor!" Elisa instantly stood up in anger for Godric, and Godric shook his head and muttered in disappointment the word "Hugo."

As the couple continued to argue, Elisa went to Godric.

"Who is he to you?"

"He's the human of my second in command. She's going to be devastated."

"All they care about is their own kind!" Hugo shouted, causing Elisa to shake her head in disgust.

"He isn't wrong, you know," Godric said.

"Cut the self loathing for just a second. I'm _listening._ "

"You just don't want to admit it because you've been trying so hard to save me. Vampires don't care, Elisa. Why can't you see this is why I'm doing this?"

"Stop trying to push me away!" She responded. "It won't work. I'm not going to stop." She took a deep breathe. "You have to understand-"

"How am I to understand when you won't tell me anything?"

"I've been following for years. I know you care about people. Even when you didn't, when you were a savage, tortuous monster, you still cared. There were many times when you could've killed me, and you didn't." Then, muttering under her breathe "Maybe if we get out of this alive I'll spill some wine on you and we'll see what happens."

She put her hand to her mess of a mane of hair and walked away from him.

"I've been dreaming about you. I'm starting to remember more."

She snapped her hair tie.

"Like what?"

"Well, particularly, there was a kiss we shared many, many years ago..."

Elisa, who had previously been averting her eyes, quickly jerked her head up to meet his eyes.

"I don't think now is the time to talk about that," she said as she blushed. Godric smiled a bit.

"Well, if it's any consolation I remember it being quite good."

"Stop teasing-"

She was forced to stop talking when she heard a slamming door and footsteps banging against the stairs.

"Gabe. What happened to your face..." As Hugo rambled, Godric beckoned Elisa to him and gestured for her to stay silent. "...I hope the reverend knows I'm going to need protection now."

Elisa heard a punch.

"You want protection you fangbanging piece of shit? How's that for protection. Want some more protection?"

Elisa began to rattle the bars in a futile attempt to escape.

The woman shrieked.

"You and your brother think you can make a fool out of me?" Elisa shook the doors more then stared up at Godric.

"Do something! He's going to kill them!"

"What's wrong? Your own kind not good enough for you? How about if I show you what you've been missing?"

Elisa panicked at the implication at what Gabe said.

"Do something!"

Godric grabbed her and pulled her with him away from the gate. Then, with a running start, he rushed forward and ripped the silver bars from the floor, emitting a crashing sound. He was gone. Elisa ran after him.

When he found him, he had Gabe by the neck, begging for his life. Gabe turned to Elisa and stared at her upon her arrival.

"Elisa. Please. Elisa, it's me. I'm sorry."

"You were fully willing to starve her down her. Do not speak her name."

And then he snapped his neck, eliciting a small screech from both girls. Elisa looked over at the girl whose dress was on the ground. She rushed over and grabbed it from the floor.

"Here. Let me help you," she pushed out. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she said. "Um. Who are you?"

"Elisa." When she was sure the woman was fine, she went back to stand by Godric.

"You should not have come," Godric told Sookie. Damn right, she shouldn't have. She was nearly raped, for God's sake!

Suddenly, the three heard screams resounding through the church.

"Bill!" Sookie shouted.

"No," Godric shook his head and closed his eyes as Elisa watched with wonder. "I'm here my child."

Eric. Eric was here to save Godric. She didn't know whether to leap with happiness, sigh with relief, or cower in fear.

In an instant, the mountain of a man was before them, kneeling for his maker.

"Godric."

He raised his head and looked at Godric. But his eyes trailed over to Elisa as they bore into her and she instinctively looked away and took a step back.

Then Godric spoke, forcing Eric's eyes back to him. "You were a fool for sending humans after me."

"These savages. They seek to destroy you."

"I'm aware." He pointed to Hugo. "This one betrayed you."

"He's with the Fellowship. They set a trap for us," the woman explained.

"How long has it been since you've fed?" Eric asked.

Godric began to talk, but Elisa interrupted him. "No more than two days."

Eric looked her up and down and nodded. Then the alarm started.

"Save the girls," Godric commanded. Sookie started towards the door and Eric and Elisa both looked at Godric with disbelief.

"I'm not leaving your side until-"

"I can take care of myself."

"Come on! We have to go!" The woman yelled.

"I'm not going anywhere," Elisa protested. "I'm not. I'm not leaving you."

"Please, Elisa. Not now."

"No. You know I can't."

Godric glanced over at Eric.

"Get them both out of here."

Eric took long strides over to Elisa.

"No! No!" She shrieked. Eric grabbed her by the arm and began dragging her away. She caught Godric's arm.

"Please. Please don't push me away."

"I'll see you three soon," he said, pushing her away as Eric dragged her out, ignoring her loud protests.

When it was sure there was no going back to Godric, Elisa calmed down and pushed Eric off of her.

"Follow me. I know my way around the Church," she said lowly, feeling Eric's eyes watch her.

"I could have you out in seconds," Eric spoke.

Then the two started arguing about whoever Bill was as Elisa stalked ahead of them. The two stop talking when Elisa put her hand up.

"Stop. They know me. I can get us out of here."

"Are you a member of the church?" Eric asked.

She rolled her eyes. "If I were a member of the Church do you think I would be trying to save your ass?"

She strutted forward to the three young men guarding the door. "Kyle! What's going on?"

Instead of letting her go like she thought they would, Kyle grabbed her arm forcefully. "We're not stupid, Elisa. Gabe told us you were a fangbanging whore."

Suddenly Eric was ripping his hand off of her.

"Why don't you hand over your stake, Kyle?" He glamoured. Elisa stepped away, but as she did she saw Brent pounce at Eric with a stake. She stepped in front of him and punched him in the face. "Eric!"

Eric whipped around and managed to incapacitate all three men in a matter of seconds. Elisa went over to the door and looked out.

"Bad news. Wooden arrows. We have to go through the Sanctuary."

Quickly, the trio made their way over to the Sanctuary.

"This is our best bet of getting out."

"There are several exists, actually. The easiest one takes you straight to hell."


End file.
